gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-X131B Blau Calamity Gundam
The GAT-X131B Blau Calamity Gundam is a Mobile Suit appearing in the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray R photonovel. It is a variant of the GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics Although developed under Earth Alliance's "Actaeon Project", the Blau Calamity is actually an independent project by the Actaeon Industries. Developed by Valerio Valeri, it is an enhanced variant of the GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam with double the armament and a new pair of combined shields. Due to the additional weaponry, the suit is now twice as heavy and as such hover units, which are changed to thruster units when the suit is deployed in space, have been added onto the legs to ensure the minimal level of mobility. Despite being a ranged unit, it has no problem engaging melee oriented enemy units that are piloted by normal pilots within close range due to its heavy firepower. The Blau Calamity is designed from the beginning to battle alongside the GAT-X370G Gelb Raider Gundam and GAT-X252R Rot Forbidden Gundam, where it is responsible for carrying out ranged attacks. The suit is installed with the power extender and is later upgraded with the Trio System, which improves its cooperation with the other two suits during battle, as well as the combat AI, 80. The installation of 80 greatly improves the suit's performance and turns it into an AI controlled MS. Armaments ;*"Schlag" 125mm High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannon :A quartet of backpack-mounted beam cannons which rise up over the shoulders. They have excellent rate of fire and destructive power, and are capable of easily destroying an enemy force from range. ;*"Scylla" 580mm Multi-Phase Energy Cannon :The energy cannon mounted in the upper torso of the original Calamity Gundam has been doubled, one stacked on top of another. The pair of cannons can deal serious destruction to anything that gets in the Blau Calamity's path with a single salvo. They can be used to discourage enemy units from closing in, and when used in conjunction with Blau Calamity's other weapons will deliver an extremely devastating barrage that can even decimate non-ace piloted MS in close range. ;*Anti-beam Shield :A pair of shields are mounted as turrets on the shoulders, their design are slightly different from the shield used by the original Calamity Gundam. :;*"Kaefer Zwei" 115mm Dual Ram Cannon ::A pair of beam cannons that are mounted on each shield, they have an excellent rate of fire. ;*Combined Shield :A shield with a 30mm 6-barrel Gatling machine gun, it seems to be derived from the lower half of the Combined Shield used by the GAT-X105+P202QX Strike Gundam IWSP. Blau Calamity is equipped with 2 of these shields to replace the original Calamity's Plasma-Sabot Bazooka, and they grant the suit better continuous attacking capability. Special Equipment & Feature ;*Trio System :A system that allows for better coordination of attacks between the Blau Calamity, Gelb Raider and Rot Forbidden. This system is actually a copy of ZGMF-X56S/ι Destiny Impulse Gundam R's Buddy System. ;*80 :A combat AI based on 8 and the AI that Valerio Valeri is working on. Unlike the AI system installed in other MS, 80 is capable of controlling a MS by itself, but it can also serve as a support system if the pilot is present in the cockpit. ;*Power Extender :A device that improves a mobile suits energy storage capacity, allowing it to use its Phase Shift Armor and energy consuming weaponry for a longer duration than other mobile suits. History The first of the enhanced second generation GAT-X machine created by Valerio Valeri under the "Actaeon Project". The Blau Calamity was first seen battling the GOUF Galactica when the latter mistook the former for an enemy unit trying to attack the village it is protecting. In truth, Blau Calamity was simply on its way to its testing ground. Despite being a ranged unit pulled into a melee battle, the Blau Calamity still bested the GOUF Galactica easily due to its overwhelming firepower. Valerio Valeri then used the unit in a simulation battle against the GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam to guage its combat performance. The Blau Calamity was on the edge of losing to the Strike Noir, when Valerio Valeri stops the battle and introduced the GAT-X370G Gelb Raider Gundam. He also rewinds the battle to the beginning and the result was that both of his suits easily defeated the Strike Noir. Later in space, the Blau Calamity and Gelb Raider intervened in the battle between ZGMF-X56S/ι Destiny Impulse Gundam R and MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame, which is controlled only by 8 as Lowe Guele was thrown out of Red Frame's cockpit earlier. Both suits defeated the Destiny Impulse R and 8 was captured. Subsequently, the suit together with Gelb Raider and GAT-X252R Rot Forbidden Gundam were fitted with the Trio System and deployed in an ambush aimed at destroying the Destiny Impulse R and DI Adaga. The battle was a stalemate initially, but the three suits soon managed to forced the self-destruction of the DI Adaga. However, DI Adaga's Destiny R Silhouette ejects beforehand and then escapes with the Destiny Impulse R. After the combat AI, 80, was successfully developed, Valerio Valeri immediately installed it on the three enhanced second generation GAT-X machines. The trio of AI controlled suit was then used to defend against a large scale attack from Destiny Impulse R and numerous DI Adagas. The three suits were later destroyed on Earth a week later by the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Dragon in a duel between Valerio Valeri and Lowe Guele. Picture Gallery GAT-X131B Blau Calamity Gundam (Front).png|GAT-X131B Blau Calamity Gundam (Front View) GAT-X131B Blau Calamity Gundam (Rear).png|GAT-X131B Blau Calamity Gundam (Rear View) Notes & Trivia *"Blau" is German for "blue". *The designer and builder of the Blau Calamity sample model is Seira Masuo. His basic concept when designing the suit is to double the original Calamity Gundam's weapons. References Blau Calamity Gundam.jpg Blau Calamity 02.jpg Blau Calamity 01.jpg External links